Mori
This page consists of information and stories created and imagined by User:A, Mori. For reference of actual stories that he has been in, check to see which ones have links. Story and background 'Main article: 'Memories of Fan-Ball/A, Mori At a young age, Mori sold his soul to Chaos in order to protect himself from the magic that he can create. Because of this, Mori cannot use magic, nor can he be affected by it either. Unless he is being attacked with a physical object he cannot be harmed. (If the physical object was summoned or moved by magic, then is will still inflict damage.) For a year he journeyed with the Thousand-spell wizard, before Mori decided to settle down in a home by himself, the rent being payed by his father. (Note: The following passage depicts a fanfiction story I'm creating on this wiki.) During the events of TORTURED SOULS, Mori is with his friends, Haru, Damien, and Maya. Haru has been possessed by a powerful demon, and brutally kills Maya. When Mori finds out what Haru's done to Maya, he goes insane and begins beating people, and corpses, until they begin to 'look like Maya'. Later, after he tries to attack a child, he faces off against Haru. Haru takes out a knife and stabs Mori in the back of the neck, causing him to bleed out. Appearence Mori is a basic human, with all normal features. He has a blue streak running through his jet black hair, grey-green eyes, and light skin. He normally wears his school uniform, which somewhat resembles a Wehrmacht Officer Uniform. Having bad vision, he always wears his glasses, because he cannot see without them. Personality Alek is often very calm and collected, not used to showing emotion. He tries to approach every situation with logic and understanding. He can be very clever and observative, which makes him a very intelligible adversary. Most of the time, he is blunt, especially with his questions and insults. Mori likes to act, and hopes to one day become a famous actor. He spends a lot of time in his school's drama club, practicing with his peer, Relationships Toshiro Morigon: Aleksander's father. He accidentally got Abigail pregnant, and wanted nothing to do with the child. Later, though, he offered to pay for a place that Mori could live in the city, and he occasionally visits his son. He owns a very powerful corporation. Abigail Cibian: Aleksander's mother. After giving birth to him, Toshiro broke up with her, and the son and mother soon could not support themselves. They moved into a small forest village. Abigail was later killed by the demons that Alek summoned, left with a heavily mutilated corpse. When Alek finds her corpse, she begs for him not to look at her. Haru Yuki: Aleksander's guardian. They met in fifth grade, and have been friends ever since. Mori can use his Castaway Feather to summon Haru at any time. Mori occasionally uses 'Soulless' to combine his power with Haru. Damien Xavier: A close friend of Alek and Haru. Damien often taunts Mori for the things that happened in his past, but Mori sees past it and accepts him as a friend. Jericho Cane: Mori's old teacher. He's known as "The thousand-spell wizard", and is very experienced in magic. Jericho travels with Alek as he tries finding a way to reclaim his soul. Maya: One of Mori's fellow peers from drama club. After learning of Maya's death, Alek attempts to beat several civilians to their death. Demoralic Form Hellraiser: The Hellbound (Unfinished story, not declared canon.) During the events of this story, Mori transforms into a black demon. This happens when his glasses are broken off of his face, unleashing a dreadful evil that pours out of his left eye. Later, Satan himself kidnaps Mori and absorbs him into his skin, in an attempt to become invulnerable to the main characters magic attacks. But Mori is pulled apart from Satan by none other than Jericho Cane, who takes his own life in the process. After Satan is defeated, he tells that Mori's contract will not be rendered void by his defeat, and that he will still die. Later, a ritual is performed to make the contract void, and Alek has an inner battle with his Demoralic form. Tortured Souls (Unfinished story, not declared canon) After learning of Maya's death, Mori becomes senile and attempts to deform and mutilate several people and corpses. During this, Mori's left eye glows red, similar to how it had in his Demoralic form. Trivia *Mori is a character unable to use or be effected by magic. ** Because of this, he relies on his accomplices (Jericho, Haru, Maya.) to support him with magic. Gallery Anatomically Correct Sprite (Aleksander Morigon).png|Aleksander being depicted in an anatomically correct sprite. Wehrmacht Officer Mori.jpg|Mori in his regular Uniform, brandishing a gun.